Code-Y
| level= | picture= Lego.jpg| number=1205923 | | country= Canada| party=| residence= Alberta| faith= Dioism| newspaper= | | army= Ultramarines | squadron= | position= | military rank=Field Marshal**| }} Code-Y is a citizen of . Biography Code-Y was born in the coldest part of Canada, Nova Scotia, with an almost unfathomable future. He was doomed from the start and most anticipated he would die off quickly like the rest of the 2 clickers who joined from the baby booms throughout Canadian history. They anticipated wrong! Code-Y quickly joined the Canadian Armed Forces, less than 2 weeks after signing up and began being the active soldier he is to date, soon after this he discovered the political aspect of the game and joined the Democratic Action League, the best party back then, although he realized with times changing that the Canadian Paradox Party was his calling! He was not born a god, but he aspires to be one. He was not born a speaker, but he speaks for many. He was not born a man of the past, but he's a variety of the future, the Ultima, the only, The Code-Y. Politics He is an active member of the Canadian Paradox Party and has been in congress 6 times. He was also Minister of Immigration from January 5th - January 11th during the term of Country President Wes Lewis in which he was impeached. He's also served 2 terms as deputy speaker of Congress in Canada. Military Logo]] He has achieved a military rank of and has been awarded 23 Super Soldier medals. He also got his first bh in Estonia with a whopping 41k that had him spending 8g! He's also a member of the Ultra Marines and serves proudly on a daily basis! Business Code-Y currently owns many companies, he's an ambitious businessman who's growing on the economical side of the game, he plans to own many more companies 1 day. A list of his updated companies can be found here. The thing about his companies is that all of them have pictures of either a planet or a universe, hence why most of them are named "universal industries". Media The Last Book is the newspaper owned and published by Code-Y which focus's on important or recent events that have happened in the world. Most articles written on this news paper will be important and only things that most people would want to know, which is why it's one of the best newspapers. Ultima Ultima means The Last in Latin. Code-Y is known to live by this motto, and to him it means to live every day like it's your last. The story behind how he thought of the name Ultima is classified, all we know is that he was The Last of something bad that can't be talked about. 'Around the New World' Great traveler and explorer of New World. He goes on many missions across the world to help serve and protect peace as an FBI agent, and although he's a native to Canada he's also an assistant to the world. Here is his traveler`s log: Achievements Past Avatars Category:Dioism